


Wait, Eren's a girl!?

by LightningCrush



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Female Eren Yeager, I need ideas @.@, Levi Shows More Emotion, Levi is taller than Eren, Mention of Eren's parents, Overprotective Mikasa Ackerman, Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Short Eren, Slightly taller Levi, Way Less Crazy Hange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCrush/pseuds/LightningCrush
Summary: Eren is actually a girl, but her parents never wanted a girl, they wanted a boy. One day, Armin had an idea to make Eren dress up as a boy and cut her hair so her parents would be happy. After they died, Eren kept it a secret and kept pretending to be a boy to honour his deceased parents. One day, Levi talks to Hange about how off Eren is and they both come to the same conclusion. Eren's a girl. And they confront her about it and everything turns out fine. Except one problem.How will Mikasa take the news of her crush being a girl?





	1. Revealing a secret

Levi had always known there was something off about Eren Yeager. From the way he walked to the way he talked, something didn't add up. Although his voice could be violent and harsh, it could also be smooth and sweet sounding. He didn't walk like all the other male scouts did, neither was his posture nor stance similar. He barely seemed masculine, except from when he talked about titans, but they took everything he had from him so why shouldn’t he have the right to be so out of control with his rage for them. Levi had always assumed his feminine features were thanks to his friends, Mikasa and Armin, Mikasa being a girl and Armin practically being one himself. But that didn't stop him from pondering over the matter. 

''Hange'', Levi addressed her out of nowhere. 

''Yes?'', She asked, taking a bite of her dinner. 

''Does Yeager ever seem...'', He took a moment to choose his words wisely, ''Different... to you?'', He asked. 

''What do you mean by that?'', She asked, confused. 

''I mean, he seems almost feminine'', Levi stated. 

''Now that I think of it, Eren does seem quite feminine. I mean he walks like he's floating on clouds, he always seems so graceful. And his voice always seems to change slightly, to a more girly tone, but he always realizes it and changes it back somehow... Why, do you think he could be a girl?'', She asked, amused. 

''I don’t know. He just always seems so off... Like he's hiding something'', Levi sighed, taking a sip of his tea. 

''Actually, do you remember what happened last month? Eren was as white as a sheet and when I asked if he was okay he said he just had a stomach ache'', She asked him. 

''Wait, what?'', Levi questioned, ''Last month, I went to go clean his clothes and I found blood in his underwear... Do you think-?'', He started. 

''EREN'S A GIRL!?'', Hange screamed, the whole mess hall hearing her declaration. 

''Wait, Yeager's a girl!?'', Jean asked, a blush gracing his cheeks. 

''Don't listen to her, Kirstein'', Levi sighed, standing up and dragging Hange out of the dining hall. 

 

''What was that?!'', He demanded, outraged. 

''What do you mean, Ravioli?'', She asked, innocently fluttering her eye lashes. 

''Stop calling me that!'', His eyes darkened, causing Hange to actually fear him, ''And you know what I mean! Matters such as this are delicate and should be handled as such. If Yeager really is a female then we need to confront her about it and figure out what to do after that'', Levi sighed. 

''She went down to the dungeons early because he didn't feel too good, maybe we should check up on her and ask her if she's okay and if she's actually a girl'', Hange suggested. 

''Fine, but I'm doing the talking'', He told her. 

''Fine'', She pouted. 

 

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:~~･ﾟ☆ 

 

''Eren!'', Levi knocked on her dungeon door, ''Eren?! Get out here this instant!'', Levi demanded. 

Suddenly, there was a noise behind the door, similar to keys clanging against each other, and the door nob twisted a couple times before the door opened. Once Eren had managed to open the door, Levi took in her appearance and sighed. Her face was pale, save for the red blush gracing her cheeks and nose, she has sweat on her forehead and her nose was all blocked up. 

''Sorry captain'', She saluted, ''Is everything okay?'', She sniffled. 

''We came to check up on you'', He waltzed into her room with Hange in tow, ''Hange told me you went to bed early because you weren't feeling well. Is this correct?'', He asked sternly. 

''I guess'', She shrugged, ''I just have small cold, that's all'', She told him, earning a nod. 

He then turned to face her, putting the back of his hand to her forehead and declaring she had an above average temperature. 

''Well you do have quite a high temperature, but it's nothing too serious. Now onto more important matters. Are you a male or a female?'', He bluntly asked her, Hange slamming her forehead into her hand. 

''E-e-excuse me?!'', She squealed, instantly covering her mouth afterwards. 

''Simple question, Yeager'', Levi sighed, ''Are you a girl or a boy?'', He asked again. 

''Boy!'', She squealed, voice the highest pitch it'd ever been. 

''Then you wouldn't mind stripping your clothes off then'', Levi told her, walking closer towards her, causing her to back up. 

''Sir, that must be against the law!'', She screamed, pleading with him. 

''Not if it's to conform your gender, it isn't'', He deadpanned. 

''But sir, my genders confirmed in my documents!'', She pleaded again. 

''You mean the one's which were destroyed during the titan attack on wall maria 5 years ago? Those are worthless Yeager'', He sighed. 

''Sir please!'', She begged. 

''Eren just tell us the truth, anything you tell us will be kept confidential'', Hange promised the young woman. 

''So, you promise not to tell anyone?'', She asked, eyes holding great caution. 

''Of course we do'', Levi assured her. 

''I'm a girl'', She told them. 

''WHAT?!'', Hange squealed, ''WE SHOULD DO A GIRLS NIGHT OUT!!!!!'', She cheered, causing Levi to cringe. 

''Hange-'', 

''I CAN'T BELIEVE MY FAVORITE TITAN BABY IS A GIRL!! WAIT NO, WE SHOULD DO A SPA NIGHT!'', She squealed, scaring Eren. 

''HANGE!'', Levi screamed. 

''Huh?'', She asked, being pulled from her excitement. 

''You're scaring her'', He sighed, gesturing to the poor girl. 

''Sorry Eren!'', She smiled guiltily. 

''So, Eren. How come you're pretending to be a male then?'', Levi asked, his eyes holding a spark of interest. 

''I... My parents always wanted a boy'', He sighed, ''And they would beat me for being a girl and curse me out. So, one day Armin had the genius idea of cutting all my hair off and dressing me in his clothes so my parents would love me'', Her voice cracked as tears formed in her eyes, ''And ever since that day they finally loved me and treated me like I was actually their child. And after my parents died... I continued this lie just to honor their deaths'', She sighed, tears falling from her eyes. 

She started frantically rubbing at her eyes, not wanting to break down in front of the man she loved, when suddenly two strong arms pulled her into a muscular chest, holding her tightly. She looked up, shocked to see Levi was hugging her. She started to frantically cry, so relieved that someone finally knew the secret she forced herself to keep. 

''I'm so sorry Eren. That must have been so hard for you. I hope you don't mind me asking, but so you want to be a boy or do you want to be a girl?'', He pulled her away from him, wiping her tears away. 

''A girl'', She sniffled. 

''Eren, if you want to be a girl you can. I hate to state the obvious but your parents are dead. It doesn't matter what they wanted, it matters about what you want. If you want to identify as a girl then you can'', Hange smiled warmly at her. 

''I do'', Eren smiled proudly, wiping her tears away. 

Eren was so happy she could finally be herself. She had been waiting for this day for years. And she couldn't wait to tell Mikasa.


	2. Where do we go from here?

Eren finally had a peaceful night's rest and was so excited for breakfast. Today she didn't have to wear her binder, nor did she ever, and it was such a breath of fresh air. When you have to wear something constricting your chest every second of the day it isn't very comfortable so it felt so good to just take it off and throw it in the trash. And she finally got to wear an outfit that wasn't so baggy and fit her properly. 

As she walked to breakfast, many soldiers passing her stared in awe, confused as to why a 'male' soldier had a feminine figure. However, as she entered the mess hall almost everyone stopped talking. She casually walked over to her friends table near the entrance of the mess hall and took a seat down to her mother hen, Mikasa, who got up to get her and Eren breakfast. Everyone talked for a while, no one noticing Yeager's figure, until Jean sat down with them and the second Jean noticed her he spat out his water in shock. 

''YEAGER HAS BOOBS!?'', He yelled, that same blush creeping onto his cheeks. 

''Yes, I do Jean'', She spat, ''Girls do have boobs you know'', She chuckled as Mikasa approached them. 

''WAIT, YOU'RE A GIRL!?'', He screamed again, his words causing Mikasa to drop the plates of food in her hands, the plates shattering into a million pieces just like her heart. 

''Eren'', She whispered, ''Tell Jean you aren't a girl'', She sighed. 

''But I am'', Eren smiled at her. 

''Eren, I would know if you were a girl or not, now stop being so silly'', She played it off as a joke. 

''Mikasa, it's true'', Armin chimed in. 

''Are you serious'', She spat, her voice holding venom. 

''Yes...?'', Eren told her. 

''You lied to me!'', She screamed, causing everyone to go quiet. 

''Mikasa, it's not like-'', Eren tried to reason. 

''You lied to me, Eren! You led me on, you let me believe you were a boy!'', She frantically screamed. 

''But Mikasa, I-'' 

''You let me fall in love with you!'', She screamed, tears streaming down her face. 

''Mikasa, you're my sister'', Eren said, her face contorting in disgust. 

''I hate you!'', She screamed, slapping Eren's cheek. 

''Well it's not my fault you're a freak who falls in love with her fucking 'brother'!'', Eren screamed, running out of the mess hall, frantic sobs escaping her. 

''What the fuck, Mikasa!?'', Jean yelled at her, furious, ''Why did you slap her!'', Jean yelled at her, immediately using the correct pronouns for his now female friend. 

''Eren is not a her! He's a he! He always has been and will be!'', She yelled. 

''Well she's not anymore! If Eren wants to be a girl then let her be a girl!'', Jean screamed, frustrated. 

''Why should you care! You hate him!'', She screamed. 

''I don't hate her and even if I did who in their right mind would let you get away with pulling that shit! Try putting yourself in Eren's situation, it must be so hard for her!'', Jean scolded her. 

''Mikasa, he's right! Why did you do that to Eren! The reason she pretended to be a boy for so long was because her parents never wanted a girl so they fucking beat her for it so I dressed her up as a boy and her parents finally loved her! She only stayed as a boy to honor them, you don't get how hard that is for her to be unaccepted by you! You're supposed to be her sister for fuck sake!'', Armin screamed. 

''Wait, Eren's parents abused... her?'', Mikasa asked, voice wavering. 

''YES!'', Armin screamed, ''And I was sick of it so I got the idea to make her into a boy to make her parents happy! She hated being a guy, it was captain levi who convinced her to come out and be who she really is'', Armin sighed. 

''Oh my god'', Her eyes filled with tears, ''Armin I didn't know... Oh god, what am I going to do?'', She cried out. 

''Figure it out yourself. Talk to us once you apologize to her'', Armin told her, walking out of the mess hall with the rest in tow. 

 

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:~~･ﾟ☆ 

 

 

''Hange, Levi!'', Eren cried, running into Hange's lab. 

Currently, Hange and Levi were in her lab, discussing a new experiment Hange had for Eren seeing as she always checked with Levi before putting her plans into motion. Suddenly, Eren came running in, tears pooling down her cheeks, calling out their names. Levi instantly grabbed her, pulling her into his arms to comfort her. 

''What’s wrong?'', He gently whispered into her ear. 

''Mikasa didn't accept me'', She cried. 

''What?!'', Levi screamed, furious. 

''She said I lead her on and she fell in love with me'', 

''But I thought you were supposed to be her brother?'', Levi asked, voice graced with disgust. 

''Exactly! That's so disgusting falling in love with your own sibling! I made it so clear that we had a brother sister relationship, I can't believe she took advantage of me!'', Eren screamed, frustrated. 

''It's okay Eren, she's always been a freaking weirdo. She kicked me in the groin after I beat you in court to save your life. And she's always glaring at me'', Levi growled. 

''I know right! She's so suffocating! I just want her to get out of my life already!'', She cried out. 

''Eren, be careful what you wish for'', Hange sighed, ''She's your sister, there has to be a way you can make things up, isn’t there?'', She pondered. 

''I guess. I just don’t want her to be so suffocating, I've tried to tell her but she never listens!'', Eren ranted. 

''Eren, it's okay, try to calm down. We can go to Mikasa with you and we can all sort the situation out'', Hange offered. 

''Really?'', She asked, looking up at Hange. 

''Of course, Eren'', Levi told her. 

''It's going to be okay Eren, you two can make things up and Mikasa can accept you once we tell her what you've been through'', Hange smiled. 

''Thank you so much!'', Eren smiled. 

''Do you want to go see her now or later?'', Levi asked her. 

''Later'', Eren told him, ''I never got a chance to eat breakfast. Can we go eat then see her?'', She asked. 

''Of course,'', Levi let go of her, taking her hand in his causing her to blush, ''Hange and I have been discussing titan's again and we never had a chance to eat breakfast'', He sheepishly smiled. 

''Yeah, let's go'', Hange led them out of the door. 

 

Once they had finished breakfast, Levi and Hange took Eren to Mikasa's room, having heard from other soldiers that she was there, hoping to resolve their argument. At least, she could only hope they could. 


	3. Not a chapter update sorry - I need your help with ideas for the story @.@

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this isn't an update. Please give me ideas @.@

Wow... I'm such a douche bag. I just realized I left this on such a big cliffhanger omfg xD. So... I'm stuck... I don't know where to go from here so please can you guys give me new ideas and maybe a storyline.... xD? I just wanted to write a fic about Eren being a girl bc I liked all the other ones but I don't know how to carry the story :/ Sorry this isn't a chapter update.


	4. Confrontation

As they approached Mikasa's room, a wave of uncertainty washed over Eren as she stopped mid step.

''What's wrong?'', Levi asked as he crossed his arms, frowning.

"I... i dont know what to say to her", Eren admitted sheepishly. 

"We can come in with you if you like?", Hange suggested, smiling statistically. 

"I don't think that's a good idea... Maybe you should just wait outside..?", She asked nervously.

Hange wanted to go in wih her, however, was stopped as Levi put his hand on her shoulder. He shook his head, silently telling Hange that Eren had to do this alone.

"We'll be waiting outside for you, Brat", Levi told her, a smile barely pulling at his lips.

She smiled gratefully in a silent 'thanks', hesitantly opening the door as she walked inside. She called out her sisters name, looking around to spot her lying face fown on her bed.

"Mikasa?", She asked again, her tone softer as she gently placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"Eren!", She breathed out, finally realizing she had entered.

"Mikasa, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for-", She tried, getting cut off.

"No no no, you don't need to apologise!", Mikasa blurted out, her cheeks red as she turned to face her, "I shouldn't have been so horrible to you earlier, I know my feelings were wrong but I just always held out hope that you'd someday like me back...", She trailed off, blushing madly as she played with her hair.

Eren stood still, guild ebbing away at her as she realised how much she crushed her sisters- no, Mikasa's -heart. Eren slowly leaned towards Mikasa, nevr before realising just how captivating her beautiful grey eyes were. She closed her eyes gently, losing all thoughts as she gently pressed her lips to Mikasa's.

"Sorry Eren, Levi had to leave to-", Hange cut herself, mouth agape as she took in the sight before her.

She realized her mistake all too late.


End file.
